Take Flight
by WinterSpark
Summary: Melody had enough experience that made her distrust the world. So she kept moving. Never stay in one place too long. Don't get attached. At least, that was her plan. Meanwhile, Martin never knew what to think of the girl he met at the airport on the way home and moved in next door. But hurt was definitely one of them. As he uncover her secrets, what happen when her past catch up.
1. Airport

**So... I got this idea when I watched Lindsey Stirling Take Flight Live earlier this morning. Not sure if it'll work or not, so this is just an experiment for the time being. And what better way to test this than using the Bulgarians(hope I spell that right :P) as the test subjects. Hehe.. sorry Bodil**

**Oh yeah, I'm also doing this because there's simply not enough Bodil fanfic. Just wanna let you guys know that.**

* * *

><p>An airport loomed before her.<p>

Well, that was overly dramatic, to be perfectly honest. It didn't seemed that big for an airport, but this was her ticket out of here. Time to move on in a new environment, make some new friends, then leave. It was in her book of rules to never get attached to them, and keep moving. That way, she won't be or get harmed in any way.

So, here she was, standing at the entrance of the airport, just exited from the cab. The wind blowed, warm gentle breeze that made her dark chocolate hair move towards the direction of the wind. Her black jacket felt warm, possibly due to the fact that it was pretty sunny. Warm hazel eyes looked down at the phone in her hands.

She entered the airport, cold air-conditioning air cool her down right that instant. Making her way to the departure schedule to make sure she was on the right track, then proceeded to sit down at the waiting area. She placed her luggage down beside her, guitar case and a medium sized bag filled with essentials.

Her phone rang, a beautiful violin music played on as her ringtone. Answering it and knowing it was one of the only people she trusted, she said, "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Mel'" Her mother's ever so sweet voice filled her ears, "You're gonna be OK, right sweetheart?"

She sighed, her mother could really take a break, "I'll be fine, Mom. I've done this at least a hundred times. Besides, how did you even manage to call me from home? I'm pretty sure here and Korea have a massive time zone."

"Melody," She could hear that slightly warning tone in her mother's voice that made her smile. She continued, "I'm worried about you, that's why. I don't care how late I have to stay up just to hear my sweetheart's alright."

Melody felt like choking up, "Sorry, Mom. But I have to go. This call might be traced."

"OK, honey," She started to hang up the phone when her mother continued, "But can you at least tell me where you're going?"

Melody was silent for a moment, then spoke up, trying to hide every inch of sadness in her voice, "I can't. Bye, Mom."

"Melody, wait-" The call was hung up. Melody hid her face in her hands, shaking slightly. She wanted to tell her but she can't, she didn't want to endanger her mother as well. The weight at her back felt much more heavier than normal. She whispered to herself, "I'm so sorry, Mom. But at least I'll be closer to you than I was before."

"Are you Ok?"

That voice had startled her so badly that she jumped, effectively bumping her head with the speaker as well. They both grunted in pain as they rubbed their sore spots, Melody her head and the man his chin. She looked up at the man. At first, she thought he was a spy or something, but he didn't seemed to have the skills to take on with her. And then his expression. He looked genuinely concerned of her wellbeing, which didn't make any sense since they were strangers.

"I am so sorry," Melody apologized, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I was so startled that-"

"Whoa, it's OK. It was my fault that I came up to you in the first place." The man said. He had an accent. She didn't know what accent but it made him sound cute.

"So, are you OK?"

Melody snapped out of her thoughts, mentally scolding herself. _This is not the time to get all lovey-dovey!_ "Um, yeah, sorry. I was just tired, that's all."

She didn't like the way he looked at her, although it was just concern. But she had way to many experiences with people like this and look how well that turned out. All lies and deceiving. He asked, something she almost never catch again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Melody snapped irritated, maing the man step away from her, holding his hands up as if to to calm her down. He smiled, as if saying 'sorry', "Ok, Ok. Sheesh, no need to be so snappy."

The Korean sighed, "Sorry."

"It's cool." He sat down at the seat next to her and held out his hand, "Martin."

"Huh?" Melody looked beside her from what probably looked like a depressed posture from afar. No wonder he approached her.

"My name is Martin. What's yours?"

She eyed the hand carefully, sensing if she could trust him or not. Her instincts didn't seemed to alarmed her, so she shook it, feeling comfortable warmth, "Melody."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I haven't figured out the storyline yet, but whatever. I can think later. Still, short chapter as I don't have much time to type, so sorry. <strong>

**On another note, please review and let me know what you think about this one chapter. **

**And free cookies to those who review! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	2. Plane Ride

**Heyyy guyzzz! Winters here back with the still experimental story at the moment. So, I woke up and couldn't sleep and yeah. Also, sorry to LeCustard who thought the person was Einshine. But thank you for the cookies :3 *starts munching on cookies***

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Melody and Martin were boarding the same plane, though they were in seats far from each other. Secretly, Melody was glad that she didn't have to deal with him, the fact that Martin kept on trying to get her to open up and her giving short answers then ignoring him all together. But there was that little prick of feeling somewhere in her that felt disappointed, like she wanted to hear more.<p>

Reaching her seat, she placed her bag into the storage area above then proceeded to sit down, sighing all the while. She felt truly tired for reasons unknown, or maybe it was the fact that she'd been moving forward quite a while now. If possible, she wanted her stay in Bulgaria to be a little longer that usual. Plus, it was out of country. It would take a while for them to find her when she moved to different countries.

Melody had already planned how long she was to stay. A few months. Six or seven the most. Then move to a different state and start over. She hated her lifestyle but there was no other choice. She either move or risk them finding her and going back there.

If only there was a way to free her from them forever...

Sighing once again, she decided to just sleep her thoughts off, not really wanting to face reality again and again. To most, their reality was just facing school and homework. To her though, reality was facing the risk of getting experimented over and over. Shutting her train of thoughts, which closed her eyes and let sleep embrace her, falling into yet another nightmare of being experimented.

(::)(::)(::)

Martin Petrov, or just Bodil40 to the Internet, wasn't quite sure what to think of Melody. For starters, she didn't seem to be a fan. Otherwise... he shivered involuntary. He certainly didn't need more experience with obsessed fan girls. Or maybe she was just really good at hiding.

Either way, she seemed to suffering from something, from the way she was shaking earlier. At first glance, she seemed like a quiet person. Someone who just like to read, maybe. But the shaking suggested something else, and when he approached her, that quiet demeanour turned to wariness, like she didn't trust anything.

That made him wonder. What could've possibly happened that made her this distrustful? So he talked to her, generally talking and occasionally asking her about something. Though her response was short and simple, he sensed the wariness fade away, replaced by a quiet happiness, as he saw from the small smiles she gave.

Martin was pleasantly surprised when he found out that they were boarding the same plane. If she was going to the same country as he was, and if he was lucky, move to the same area, then he could find out more about her and answer the questions that kept bubbling in his head.

Absently, he heard the PA system went on, stating the time to leave soon. He sighed. _Might as well get some sleep. _Martin thought to himself, closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

If only he knew the trouble he was about to get himself into...

(::)(::)(::)

Martin's sleep was interrupted by a feminine scream. In fact, many people's time was, whether those were were sleeping or those who were awake, minding their own business. He looked around, feeling sleepy and startled, and saw what it looked like a crowd of people, the plane waitresses he noted, surrounding a particular seat. Curiosity got over him and he made his way to the crowd, hearing the screams louder as he got nearer.

What he saw nearly broke his heart. Melody was the one screaming, trashing around in her sleep. He tapped on one of the waitress's shoulder, "What happened?"

She turned to face him, "Sir, I don't know. All of sudden, she started screaming."

Martin nodded and looked at the poor girl. For some reasons, he felt compelled to be by her side, as if he needed to comfort her. In the time of knowing her, which was not a lot, he knew that something was hurting her, and now haunting her in her sleep. Deciding to follow his instinct, he pushed through the crowd of people.

Up close, it was even more sad and horrible. Melody's hands were frailing around, preventing him to come closer. Out at the corner of his eyes, he saw the two passengers beside her were standing close to the window, clearly not wanting to get close and possibly smacked by one of the arms.

Approaching slowly, Martin tried to calm her down. Note on the word _tried_. He only managed to dodge one of the arms before getting smack by the other. Or it could be the same arm. He backed away, rubbing his side of jaw that was hit. That had hurt.

It was clear that his plan didn't work. Trusting his instinct, Martin ran quickly and hugged her. He ignored the punches from Melody's hands, and focused on calming her down. He muttered at her ear, not noticing the tears the started to flow from her cheek, "Shh.. It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright."

Slowly she calmed down, arms stopped moving around and settled on crying into his chest. He kept muttering, rubbing circles around her back at the same time noticing something. Melody's back had some sort-of outline, like there were something hidden. But he shook it off, focusing on her only.

The crowd that had been watching was astonished. Some cooed at them hugging, others were looking away. But all were relieved the screaming had stopped. with the help of the waitresses, the crowd dispersed, until all thats left was the waitress Martin talked to and the still standing passengers, awkwardly looking at the couple.

The waitress smiled sympathetically at the passengers, "Why don't you switch seats with this man here? Sir, do you mind?"

Martin looked at the waitress, "No, I don't mind switching places."

She smiled, "Then, come along now, Sir."

The passenger followed the waitress and Martin sat there, hugging her all the while. The other passenger sat down, deciding it was better to look at the fluffy clouds. Martin wanted to break the hug, but Melody refused to let him go. He kept muttering, until she replied, voice slightly cracking, "No. It will never be alright. I will never be safe from them."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably tell, this will be a BodilOC fanfiction. But bear with me guys, as I am horrible at writing romance :P**

**So, besides reviewing, LeCustard also fav and follow. Well, you know what that means. MORE COOKIES FOR YOU GIRL! Or guy. *shrugs* Meh.. :D (::)(::)(::)(::)**

**If you guys want cookies, hit fav, follow or just review. I want to know how good the story so far. Either way, you still get a cookies if you do ine of those. However, if you do all, then you get triple the cookies! (::)(::)(::)**

**Lol, I'm such a meanie :P**


	3. Car Ride

**Phew! Finally, I'm done. So, writers block suck. It really do. I hate it so much. On a brighter note, however, I will be able to update regularly once again! YES! TAKE THAT EXAM!**

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Martin, I'm fine." Melody snapped at the man besides her as she walked to grab her guitar case. The Korean had tried to lose him in the crowd, moving fast. But, of course, with her pale skin and chocolate hair, Martin managed to find her.<p>

Melody grabbed her case and started to walk away, only to have her wrist held by him. She looked at him, annoyance seeping and increasing every second, "What?"

Martin seemed to notice the tone, but tried to ignore it, "Can you at least wait for me? I have a friend coming to pick me up, and I want to sent you."

Melody just stare at him. He tried again, "It'll save time and money for you."

For a while, she was intent on staring but finally sighed, "Fine. I'll wait for you."

It took them a while to grab Martin's bags, mainly because they were heavy. At first, Melody stood at the side and, like she promised, waited for him. When she saw the man struggling with his luggage, she just rolled her eyes and helped him. She had no difficulty whatsoever. Martin was flabbergasted when he saw her carrying one of the heaviest bag with ease.

(::)(::)(::)

They stood at the entrance, waiting for Martin's friend to come. Melody leaned against the wall behind him, eyes closed as she was deep in thought. Martin glanced ever so slightly at the Korean, worried that she might break down again. He looked at his watch, wondering when Simon was coming. He decided to talk to her again, and maybe about that episode she had in the plane ride.

Martin stood at her side before she spoke, "Don't tell anyone about that, OK?"

Martin shrugged, "I can't say the same about other people who were there."

Melody opened her eyes, hazel eyes that seemed broken, "I know. But I'm talking about you. Are you going to tell people about it?"

Martin shook his head, stuttering a little, "N-no. I won't."

She smiled, a rather small one but still a smile, "Thanks."

Martin waved his hand in a dismissive motion, trying to stop his face from turning red. She looked cute with that smile. "D-don't mention it."

The wind blowed, nearly covering Melody's face with her hair. Tucking her stray hair behind her ear, she asked, "Can you drop me at the nearest bus station?"

"What? Why?" Martin looked at her, slightly shocked by the question.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him, "Look, its not like you know where I live, okay? I can get there myself."

Martin sighed but agreed, "Fine."

It was reasonable that she wanted to be alone. Only a day, maybe even less, that they knew each other. Yet, for some reason, he felt the need to know her. There was this feeling he felt while calming her, that somehow he met her before. But where?

(::)(::)(::)

They stood in silence as they waited for Martin's ride, which was taking its time. The two didn't say a word, just stood in somewhat comfortable silence at which Melody was grateful for. She needed some time anyway, thinking to herself.

Martin nudged her, making the latter snapping out of her thoughts, "Yep?"

"Our ride's here." Martin replied as he took his bags that he lay on the floor. Melody followed the man to his friend, absently wondering away.

Martin gave his friend a smile, gesturing each other with his hand, "Simon, Melody. Melody, Simon."

Simon held out his hand and she shook it, "Nice to meet you. I didn't know that Martin was bringing someone along the ride."

"Shut up," Martin muttered, smacking Simon at the back of his head, "Give me the keys."

"Why should I give it to you?" Simon asked, rubbing his head.

Martin crossed his arms, and started stating the reasons while counting with his fingers, "First off, that is my car. Secondly, you live in my house. Thirdly-"

"OK, you can have the car back." Simon huffed and tossed him the keys, muttering under his breath that Melody heard, "I hate it when you use that."

Martin went to the driver's side and opened the boot where they placed the luggage, though they had a little trouble with her guitar case. Soon, they were off into the highway. With Martin driving the car and Simon sat in shotgun, Melody had the back seat all to herself. Her guitar case lay next to her as she leaned against it, falling into a yet another fitful slumber. She should've learned from her past mistakes, and yet continued to do so.

(::)(::)(::)

Martin and Simon talked while they were on the road. Nothing important, really. Just having small talks. Simon asking how was his trip to LA and him replying it was good. Until they heard small whimpers coming from the girl who sat at the back seat. Simon glanced behind him, face resembling one of pity. He asked Martin, "What happened to her?"

Martin shrugged, struggling the urge to turn his head and comfort her again, "I actually don't know. She.."

He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Simon looked at her once more before turning this attention his friend, smirking, "Where did you met her?"

"At the airport. She was, well." Martin told his side of the story of how they met. He, of course, kept his promise, but he also kept his clearly developing feelings for Melody. It was confusing and drove him crazy. How on Earth could he fall for her when they barely know each other?

Simon was silent when he finished his story. Though he couldn't see it, Simon could tell his close friend was hiding something, but he shrugged it off, thinking it was his imagination. "Well," He commented, "You got lucky. She's cute."

Martin smiled, a barely noticeable tinge of red on his cheeks, "Yeah. She is."

They came to a stop. Simon looked around and saw that they were at the bus station. Confused, he asked, "Um, Martin? Why are we here?"

"Because I promised her." Martin muttered as he exited the car, making his way to the back seat. He opened the door and started shaking the girl, "Hey, get 're here."

"Huh?" Melody blinked her eyes open, focusing on Martin. She glanced around, slight confusion in her eyes before the confusion turned to recognition. She stretched her arms, yawning before getting out of the car. She slung the guitar case over her shoulder and took her bag from Martin.

"Thanks for the ride, guys." Melody thanked them, smiling softly. Simon and Martin smiled back, but Martin blushed slightly and turned to face the road. Simon looked at him for a moment then grinned at Melody, "No problem. I just hope we'll meet again. We didn't talk much."

Melody backed away, grimacing slightly, "Um, yeah. Goodbye!"

She ran off, out of their line of sight. Martin started the engine and drove the car back to the neighborhood. Simon glanced at him, "You like her, right?"

Martin scoffed, "No, I don't."

"Admit it." Simon placed a hand over his mouth casually, trying to keep the smile from appearing.

"I won't." Martin kept his eyes on the road, not looking at his friend.

"So you do like her!" Simon exclaimed, pointing at Martin. "I knew it!"

"I swear, Simon, if we continue this, I will kick you out of the house." Martin said rather calmly.

Simon quieten down, but his smirk was still there, plastered on his face at which Martin gladly. ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, you guys making me feel sad that this isn't getting as good response as A Forgotten Past. But I understand that this is still new and I still don't really know where I'm going in this. Still, to those who with me the whole time who had taken the time to read my stories in general, not only this, thank you. As cheesy, mmm yum, as this sounds, every single review, fav, follow has inspired me to keep writing for you guys. <strong>

**Wait a minute, this should be in my profile, not here! Oh well...**

**Anyways, free cookies! (::)(::)(::)(:;)(::)(::)(::)**


	4. Diary

**Well, I was bored sooo...**

* * *

><p>Melody watched as the car turned to a corner, out of her line of sight. She sighed, half pleased, then turned to sit on the bench. She knew which bus to take to her new home, so she waited. After a while, she started to wonder if she should've told Martin her address. Maybe it would've worth the time after all.<p>

She shook her head at the thought. This wasn't right. She should stay away from them, not bond with them. She couldn't even truly trust her own mother. Yet why? Why did she felt the need to get close? Probably because she was feeling lonely from all the years of running. Once again, she wished she could be free, as impossible as it was.

Melody was so lost in thoughts, she didn't notice the bus approaching the bus stop. She stood, wincing slightly as she felt pain at her back when she slung her guitar case. Entering the bus and paying, she went to the back seats of the bus, sighing in relief that she could sleep once she reached her apartment.

Taking out her phone, Melody decided to listen to the songs as she waited for her destination. She plugged her earphones in, and took out a small diary in her bag. She scanned the pages, noting that she didn't write yesterday's entry. Using a pen she kept together with the diary, she began to write.

* * *

><p><em>Year: 3<em>

_Day: 123_

_I met someone today. Said his name was Martin. It was so strange, meeting someone who look just like him. He even have the same name. But I knew this was not the same Martin I've met years ago. He could just be someone with the same name. And yet, why do I have this feeling?_

_For some reason, he was concerned when I hung up on Mom minutes after. I don't know why, but it felt so genuine. __He was so persistent to find out why I was like this, when most just steer away. I guess my condition was that bad that he needed to approach me. _

_Coincidentally, we took the same plane to Bulgaria. The plane left at 8:20 p.m._

* * *

><p>Melody finished the entry just as her favorite song came on. She listened at it before turning to a new page of her diary. She stared at the blank page, wondering what to write. "They say, pain is an illusion. This is just a bruise and you are just confused." She sang softly, not wanting the other passengers to hear and complain at the noise. It had happened before.<p>

She wrote, pen touching the paper and leaving a soft, black, cursive handwriting.

* * *

><p><em>Year: 3<em>

_Day: 124_

_Curse my nightmares. They always come at the bad time, this time included. The nightmare I have this time was when they injected me that.._

_Unluckily, I had it during the plane ride, and I woke up when Martin, even though he was seats away, hugged me and saying soothing words. Saying that I'll be safe and all. But I know better. Foolishly, I mumbled that I will never be safe. I am a stolen property. I was and still am, no matter how many times I tried to run._

_Since then, Martin had only become more persistent and he didn't want to leave me at all, even when he had heavy bags with him. Where did he get those stuff anyway? _

* * *

><p>Melody jumped when the bus hit the speed bump. She looked around, realizing that she had already arrive at her destination. Quickly, she rang the bell and waited for the bus to stop, then ran out and enjoying the warm air compared to the cold air in the bus. Plus, she was claustrophobic as a side effect from being in that place. However, she often was able to counter her phobia by listening to music.<p>

Yeah, music always help.

Melody glanced around, taking in her surrounding. Quiet. Calm. Just the way she liked it. And there's even a small forest nearby. Perfect. For the first time in a while, she smiled, signs of sadness faded slightly from her eyes. She walked to the apartment complex and sign in. Even the apartment wasn't that big, a good four stories tall.

She entered her apartment on the second floor. "'Cause I could use a hand sometimes... Well." She stopped singing as she looked at her new home. The apartment already had furniture left by the previous tenant, making the place looked cozy. The only problem was the size. It was smaller than she had hoped for.

"This will not bode well for my phobia," She mumbled, placing her luggage on the couch. She frowned then shrugged, "Oh well. I'll live with it."

Melody packed her stuff in her bedroom, then went to the kitchen when her stomach grumbled. She checked the cabinets and the fridge. Both empty.

"Damn." Melody muttered, closing the fridge. "Guess I have to go to the store then. But do I have enough money?"

She checked her pouch, happy that she had enough to last until she find a job. She changed her clothes before leaving, wearing a lavender shirt and blue jeans. It felt a little hot, but she wore her black jacket, hiding her secret well enough. On this hot weather, people would probably thought she was emo, or something. She never really get the society, just one of the few reasons she was glad to be moving around.

Melody put on her shoes and plugged her earphones in, putting on music that came blasting and almost burst her eardrums. She flinched, lowering the volume. She reached the elevator and was about to close when she heard a voice coming from the end of the hall, sounding somewhat familiar. "Wait!"

Good thing she had the volume low. Not looking up from her phone, she pushed the button to open, letting the stranger in. It was a man, "Thanks for keeping the door open."

"No problem." She replied, then froze. _Wait a minute... _

She turned to him, and apparently the man had the same idea as he too turned towards her.

"Melody?"

"Martin?"

* * *

><p><strong>So.. hmm..<strong>

**Not sure how I felt about this ending. A bit cliche, but it'll do.**

**Um, wanna cookie? (::)**


	5. Neighbors

**Oh Yeah, I forgot to put the disclaimer. Oh well, I'm sure you know what I say. No? I'll say this once. I don't own anything except for Melody and the idea. Seriously, why do I have to put this?**

* * *

><p>Martin had never intended to accidentally and coincidentally meeting Melody at the same apartment complex he lived in. Really, all he wanted was a short trip to the grocery store to fill up his refrigerator. Simon had refused to go, claiming he had already did the last time the fridge was empty. So that left him to go to the grocery store.<p>

Wearing a sky-blue shirt and black jeans, he went out, only to see the elevator doors closing. He wanted to finish this errand as soon as he can, and he did not want to wait for the next ride or even use the stairs. Martin ran, shouting to keep the doors open.

(::)(::)(::)

Melody stared at Martin, who was doing the same. They didn't notice the elevator doors closed and down to the ground floor that she had pressed. It was only when the doors opened with a _ding_ that Melody walked out of the elevator, hiding her panicked feelings, leaving Martin in the elevator, staring after her.

Martin blinked, then ran after her. Melody cursed, mumbling to herself. He reached the parking lot, only to see her nowhere to be seen. He sighed, wondering where had she gone. Then he smiled, "At least she live close. That's a plus."

She watched him drove his car away, and leaned against the wall she was hiding. She should've notice the car. That stupid car. Sighing, she raked her hair in frustration. _So much for living in solitude,_ Melody thought soberly, standing straight and making her way to the grocery store.

(::)(::)(::)

Melody reached the store without much difficulty. Even though the writing was in Bulgaria, she could still understand the language, which had proven useful when she moved to China for a year. That was just one of her abilities, understanding multiple languages. She wandered in the store for a while, wondering what to buy. _Maybe just snacks, _She thought, _Get a job first, then buy more delicious food. _

With that thought in mind, Melody went to the snacks section, observing the available snacks. The writing did not make it easier for her, since her ability was limited to verbally. But she caught eye of her favorite, and made a dash for it. Unluckily, it was the last one. She grabbed the food only for another pair of hands to grabbed it. She looked at the other hand's owner. Even more unluckily, it was Martin.

_Great. Just brilliant. _

She tugged the snack, "Can you give me this? There's plenty others around."

Martin tugged it, "No. Why don't you take the others?"

_B-but..._ She sighed and let go, "OK, fine."

He smiled and passed it to her, who looked surprised at the gesture, "You can keep it. So what are you doing here?"

Melody put the snack in the small cart she carry along, "Doesn't it look obvious? I'm shopping."

She went to another, observed for a moment before taking it, "I-uh-I don't really have enough to buy the heavier meal, so I'm settling on snacks for the time being."

She paused, wondering why she had said that. Maybe it was that she knew Martin wouldn't simply let her go now that he knew where she live. Martin shrugged, "Well, you can come over to my place, if you want."

Melody shook her head, "Nah. I have to pass on that offer. Maybe next time."

He nodded as she took a few more before making her way to the cashier. He followed her, deciding that he too had enough to last. He wasn't sure about Simon though. "Can I give you a ride this time?"

Melody looked at him, "You're not gonna put this to rest, right?"

Martin shrugged again, making her sighed once again, "Fine."

They paid the cashier and went out towards his car. But Melody paused for a moment, glancing at the jewelry store to her right, and continued on. Martin looked at what she was looking at. It was a necklace, a cheap one. The design, though, was what intrigued him the most. A small, bronze birdcage had it's door open and a bird seemed to be flying out of the cage. This just made him even more suspicious that she was suffering from something. No one would simply like those kind of necklace without a reason. He then made his way to the car.

(::)(::)(::)

Martin stopped the car at the complex. They chatted throughout the ride, this time without Melody ignoring him. It was a good sign, she was starting to open up. Then maybe, just maybe, he could find out what was hurting her. They entered the elevator and up to the same level where she stopped at the apartment next to him. She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Um, I guess this is goodbye for now."

He smiled, "If you need anything," He pointed at his apartment, "Come over. Don't be shy. Besides, I'm sure Simon want to talk to you."

She nodded, then entered and closed the door. Martin sighed, rubbing his face. He really was falling for her, right? He entered his apartment. and went to the kitchen, placing the from groceries time their respective places. Simon came by and helped him, "What took you so long?"

Martin hummed as he put the last grocery in the fridge, "You know that girl you met earlier?"

Simon smirked, "Of course I do."

Martin sighed, "It turns out that she live next to us."

He jabbed a thumb at her apartment, making his friend laughed, "What are the odds."

(::)(::)(::)

Melody sighed as she opened a snack she bought and ate it. Spicy but not in a bad way. She looked out the window from the couch she sat on. It was nighttime, the cloudless night sky filled with blinking, white stars. Unable to sleep, she decided to stretch before making her was to the door, grabbing the jacket and wearing it over her pajamas on the way out. She slipped on her shoes and went out into the woods she saw earlier that day.

She walked deeper into the forest and came out into a clearing. A small lake was to her right and she went there, touching the water, creating ripples on the surface. She took off her jacket, stretching her body and cramped wings. Yes, wings. A ten metre long, snowy white wings. She didn't know why her captors would want to play God, but it worked. She was the product of their creation, as much as she hated it.

She sat down in front of the lake, hugging her knees together. She thought about the way she acted around Martin earlier. She knew she wasn't talkative, much less around strangers she had just met, so why?

Shaking the thought out of her head, Melody stood. She flapped her wings, creating gusts of wind and ripples on the water. She wanted to fly, but she couldn't. Not when her captors are still around. She sighed, stroking her feathers. She hated it, but she also loved it. Hated because the pain and distrust and loved because of the freedom she get, no matter how limited it was.

She let her thoughts wander for a while before deciding to go back. Folding her wings and slipping on her jacket, she walked out of the woods, back to her home for the next six months.

* * *

><p><strong>So... cookie? (::)<strong>


End file.
